Thank You For Tonight
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: What would have happened if Erin was forced to take the drugged shot, and right before she was assaulted Jay comes in at the perfect time. 4x19. One-shot. Linstead


**Hi guys I'm back! Wednesday's episode was so good and I love Kim and Erin going undercover together! Now this idea came to me when I was thinking about what would have happened had Erin taken the shot as well and then Jay showed up. So here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

Erin and Kim walked through the door of the apartment that these two boys had drove them to. She held onto her phone in one hand and her clutch in the other as her eyes wandered around the room.

"Is this your place?" she asked a smile on her face as she pretended to be liquored up. Kim stood beside her looking around as well the two of them both trying to keep their cool.

"I share with some friend's" one of the guys answered. As he slid his coat off and threw it on a table that stood near the doorway.

"Let me take your coats" The other guy replied with a smirk. Kim turned around to face both of them as she smiled. "Wait where's the party?" Erin laughed along with her keeping the illusion up.

"We are the party" he replied back. "We got drinks, music, whatever you may need" his smile may have been cute but Erin and Kim knew exactly who they were and what they did. "Why don't you make your self's comfortable"

"Okay" Kim said playing cute as she turned to Erin and they both smiled. They both dropped their clutch's on the kitchen counter along with their phones knowing they would take the bait and snatch them. Across the street. Voight, Halstead, Atwater and Ruzek sat in cars watching the camera they had placed on Kim's clutch.

As the girls sat on the couch the boys stood in the kitchen making them drinks. Erin tried to watch them slip it, but both of their backs blocked anything they were doing to the drinks. She sat there beside Kim trying to keep calm and smiled at her to do the same. A minute later the guys walked back over and placed two shots in the front of the girls.

"What are those?" Erin asked.

"Kamikaze's" they both replied. Erin eyed the drinks knowing Voight had given them strict instructions not to touch anything they guys gave them. "Well aren't you guys going to have one?" she asked over flirting to try and sell it.

"We just did; they are awesome" The girls nodded back at them as they both eyed the drinks again. "Why don't you try one, for us?"

Kim tried to say something but she couldn't seem to get the words out so Erin stepped in. "Umm" she hummed still eyeing the drink that had been placed in front of her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing" she shrugged her shoulders. "I would much rather smoke pot do you guys have any pot?"

Back in the cars Jay was eyeing Erin on the video very carefully, they may have not been together but he wasn't about to let these douchebags put their hands on his girl.

"Common drink it for me?" The guy in the blue shirt asked Erin. He looked over at his buddy and knew things were starting to go south. "I'm not getting a good feeling about this" he said as he eyed him.

"What's going on guys? Do you girls want to party or not?"

"Yeah totally" Erin smiled showing off her perfect set of white teeth.

"Then take the fucking drink" he said raising his voice. Kim turned to look at Erin both girls taken back by his tone of voice and starting to get scared. "Maybe were just going to go home" Kim stated as she stood up off the couch but she didn't get to far when the guy pushed her by her shoulders and she fell back onto the couch.

"I'm not going to ask you girls again. You both aren't leaving here until you take the fucking shot!"

Kim thought she was going to throw up and Erin could feel the panic rising in her chest with every second that went by. This guy was not playing around. They both looked at each other and Erin gave a small nod. They both reached over at the same time and picked up the shot and brought it to their mouths where they each threw it back and swallowed. Both the men smiled at there actions.

"See" they said. "It was good wasn't it?"

Erin could feel the burning of the liquid as it tricked down her throat and into her stomach. She knew she only had a few minutes before the drugs kicked into her system, and she needed to act. Fast.

"Um" Kim said as she stood up off the couch. "Do you have a washroom I can use?"

"Yeah right down the hall" the guy said a smile on his face as Erin watched him. Kim made her way down the hall and when she was out of sight he followed quickly after her. The other guy that was currently sitting beside Erin on the couch slowly slid his hand and grabbed onto her waist. She playfully smiled at him but the last thing she ever wanted was this guy touching her or putting his lips on her body. A few minutes went by in complete silence. Other then put his hand on her waist this guy had not made any other move on her. But she slowly could start to feel her head hurt and her body become heavy and she knew the drugs were starting to be absorbed into her system.

Not even a minute later a loud bang could be heard from down the hall where Kim was and then the guy jumped on top of Erin pinning her down on the couch. Erin was able to swing at him and hit a pretty good punch on his jaw. This just made the guy even more determined as he tried to grab at her shirt to rip it off but Erin kept pushing him and shoving her elbows at him which kept him at least a foot away from her, but he still had her pinned down.

Just then the door busted in and the whole unit ran in. The guy had her vision blocked so she didn't see much unit the guy was ripped right off of Erin and was punched so hard he fell right to the ground. When she sat up off the couch the first person she made eye contact was with Jay. He was the one who had pulled the guy off of her. Their eyes connected and Jay swore he could see the terror in her eyes if something had actually happened.

"Thanks" she whispered out. He just nodded back at her without saying anything. The rest of the unit had gone down the hall and found Kim beating the shit out of the other guy who had tried to assault her. Al had pulled her off of him and Ruzek handcuffed him while Jay did it to the other guy.

When Kim walked back into the living room she was stumbling and her eyes started to look glazed over. Her entire chest was covered in splats of blood and Erin didn't want to see what that guy's faced looked like. When she went to stand up Erin couldn't feel her legs and they collapsed. Expect she didn't hit the floor. Someone had caught her in their arms. That person was Jay.

"We need to get them to Med to get their stomach's pumped" Jay said holding onto Erin in his arms. His arms were wrapped around her waist to hold her up and her head rested on Jay's chest as her eyes fought to stay open.

"I'll take Kim you take Erin and I'll meet you there" Ruzek said as he kept a steady hand on Kim's waist encase she dropped too.

"Okay sounds good" he helped Erin out the door, down the stairs, and out into the cold air. He then got her into the back of the car where she laid down and then he got into the driver's seat, started the car and took off towards the hospital.

When Erin woke up she was sitting in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. Her head was pounding like crazy and she thought she might hurl. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and when she did she noticed Jay sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Hey" he said placing a hand overtop of hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Like ass" she replied with a groan. "Did the drugs get into my system?"

"Yes they did" replied a familiar voice. When she looked up Natalie Manning was standing in the doorway. She was dressed in her scrubs with a white lab coat over and a clipboard in her hand. "You got really lucky Erin, Jay got you here right in time" Erin looked over and made eye contact with Jay and mouthed a thank you to him. He smiled and nodded his head right back at her.

"So the good news is that the drugs didn't hurt your body or damage your organs at all. Bad news is that about 20% of the drugs got into your system so your stomach pump was quite rough if you remember any of it. And there is a good chance you will be sick the rest of the night"

"Great" she mumbled as she rolled her eyes. This was not the ending of her night that she expected.

"So I would advise that someone spend the night with you just to make sure you are okay. And you will probably want to get some ice on your stomach because you will have a nasty bruise by tomorrow morning"

"Okay" Erin said as she sat up out of the bed and could already feel the pressure from her stomach pump. "So am I discharged then?"

"Yes, paper work is up front and ready to be singed" she said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Natalie" Jay said. She smiled back at him before leaving the room and moving down the hall until she could no longer be seen. "I'll stay with you tonight" Jay said as Erin started to get out of the bed so she could change.

"What? No I'll be fine" she said shaking her head.

"You heard Natalie" he said standing up so he could hand her the clothes she was originally wearing. "You are probably going to be sick and should have someone stay with you"

"Jay…" she tried to cut him off.

"Erin" he said cutting her off. "Please" she looked into his deep blue eyes that shined like the morning sun. And his three-day scruff that sat along his jaw line making him look older. Why did this relationship have to be so hard? She truly did love him so much, but with everything that had happened two weeks ago she wasn't sure if she was going to forgive him for what happened. But she was willing to put it aside right now because even though she was stubborn she knew that someone needed to be with her tonight and she didn't know of anyone else who could stay with her.

"Okay" she mumbled so lightly that Jay almost didn't hear her. "Why don't you go get the car and I'll change and sign the papers to get out of here"

"Okay" he couldn't help contain his smile that he broke through her. He almost leaned in for a kiss before he left like old habit but quickly remembered that they were no longer seeing each other because of him, because he walked out. And as he walked out again of that hospital room he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life walking out on her.

Erin placed her keys into the lock and turned it hearing the soft click of it unlocking. She opened the door and stepped in Jay right behind her. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

She kind of stalled in the hallway not knowing really what to do. Technically he still lived here but he had not stepped back into there apartment since that night. "I'm going to go change" she said as she dropped her eyes into a little bowl that sat on the table beside her door.

"Okay" he slid his shoes off his feet and took his coat off and draped it over the couch as he made his way into the kitchen.

In the bedroom Erin took her heels off her feet which were **_killing_** her. She honestly didn't know how she had gotten through the entire night in these six inch devils. She then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her long slender legs until they pooled at her feet. She stepped out of them and then pulled her shirt over her head dumping them both into her laundry basket. She looked down at her stomach where she could start to see a slight tint of purple on her skin where her stomach is. She then pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head and slid into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then she climbed into bed pulling the blankets over her body almost forgetting Jay was in her living room.

A few minutes later when she felt like she was about to fall asleep she heard a knock on her wall and when she opened her eyes she saw Jay standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

'So that's what its coming to' she thought. 'He now knocks before entering my bedroom'

"Hey" she said as she sat up more in the bed.

"Hey" he said as he walked in with an item in each hand. "Here" he handed her a cup of hot tea and an ice pack. "I thought a beer would be better after a night like this but I knew that should not be near your system what so ever right now"

She laughed and it was a good laugh. One she hadn't had in a while. "Thanks" she slid the ice pack under the covers and onto her bruising stomach before taking a sip of the tea. Jay still stood on the side of the bed looking awkward not sure what he should do. "You can get in" she said. He smiled so big it almost broke his mouth as he walked over to the other side and slid in the bed beside her.

"Erin" he said after a moment of silence between them. "I am so sorry for what you had to do tonight"

"Part of the job" she said shaking her head, playing it off.

"Not tonight. You went far beyond the job today. You and Kim both. I was completely scared for you"

"Jay…"

"No Erin let me finish, because I feel like if I don't get this out now I never will" he sighed as he took a long deep breath looking at his hands. He then looked up and made direct eye contact with her. Looking into her amazing eyes. The type of eyes he hoped their children would inherit one day.

"I did not like what you had to do tonight. Having to watch that guy put his hands over you and when I walked in he was on top of you…." He trailed off. "I still care for you Erin. I still do and always will no matter what. Tonight just proved it even more"

"You were the one who walked Jay" he said her voice cracking.

"I know; I know baby" he said turning to place his hand on her check to comfort her. He knew he shouldn't be doing it but she didn't push him away instead she rested into it. "I promise you I will never do it again. Just know that tonight scarred me so tonight and it made me realize that I still love you. I love you Erin Lindsay"

And just like that the silence could be cut with a knife. He gave everything he had into the speech he had been preparing since the hospital, and God he hoped it was enough. And it was.

Erin leaned in and their lips connected in a soft yet passionate kiss and when she pulled back she mumbled back at him.

"I love you Jay Halstead"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! And enjoyed the episode! Drop a review pretty please. xoxo**


End file.
